onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jademing
Forum Rules To answer your question from chat earlier, I have finished my Forum Rules update more or less, and I added it to the forum: Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates Go discuss it and have a blast! Woo! 20:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hey ming y do you call your self that its idiotic Moved templates Hi. I saw you moving some navbox templates, if possible you should use a bot to do that to avoid spamming the wiki activity, but that's not a real issue... the problem is that I've just realized that although you moved the templates you didn't updated the links to them: you see in those kind of template there is a parameter called template which should be the exact name of the template (is case-sensitive) without the namespace. For example re:Random News Wow, unexpected. Awesome, but unexpected. Hopefully it'll do him some good. I'd like to see what the straw that broke the camel's back was, though. 05:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Back to Chat Sorry. Wasn't there. Just got back. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Random Notes Anti-Boredom no Jutsu! (Random dog appears in Jade's garden) Jade: http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/lookslikemeatisback.jpg And that concludes the story of the long slumber of boredom of Lady Crueltania~ '' '(for 5 seconds..)' .*takes Jade to the dog center* Enjoy yourself ^^ Now get your ass back on the chat è_é . *gives Rubrick's Cube to Jade* Re:Fansite I was pretty surprised when I saw your message, but is that really all right? I'm not sure you're an admin or not, but getting rid of "fansite-like" pages on the wiki can't really be all that simple. Do you have the authority to do that without getting into trouble with everyone else? The wiki really does act more like a fansite than a wiki, that much is true. You actual articles here that should belong in the Chat or in forums. But like I said, is that really okay? Can really just get rid of them just like that without causing a fuss?--'NinjaSheik' 20:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you insist. I already said Speculations, Rumors, Translator Jokes and Fake Spoilers on the MythBusters' article should leave. I think the wiki will demand to keep the Misunderstandings and Mistranslations and FAQ articles for obvious reasons. I also found this Chibi page to be quite useless. I don't even know why this wiki has a page just to tell what a chibi is. The Fansub's article also has to go. It lists famous subbers from the Internet and their status, and such things should not be on a wiki based on factual information. Plus, they have absolutely nothing to do with the series itself. And remember that fansubs are usually the most targeted by Toei because it is piracy. That's all. There could be more, but I don't hang around fandom pages, so I wouldn't really know.--'NinjaSheik' 21:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm in school right now, but can you and I meet later at the Chat when I get home? There's something important I need to tell you. I don't know who else to go to, and I don't want to burden Yata-senpai with something like this.--'NinjaSheik' 16:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Got back from school. You still at the Chat? I use a different wiki skin, so I can't view if you are on there or not.--'NinjaSheik' 20:21, September 27, 2012 (UTC) One Piece (Manga) Page Chapter Count Hi Jade, quick question. A few weeks ago I put a function onto the One Piece (Manga) page that would automatically update the number of chapters in the infobox based on the number of pages in Category:One Piece Chapters. This meant that whenever a new chapter article was created, the number would be updated. Whenever I checked the page it was working fine, but a couple of weeks ago you removed it and made it so it had to be changed manually again. Is there any particular reason why you did this? If it was because the number hadn't updated yet when you checked the page a couple of hours after the chapter came out, typing '?action=purge''' at the end of the URL would have refreshed the page and updated the number, or doing a null edit (clicking edit and submit without changing anything) would have done the same, otherwise it would have changed naturally within a short period of time. 07:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. The reason I changed it in the first place was because it was four chapters out of date when I checked it, and also because it was one of the things on the wiki that could be easily automated. And technically, as long as the number updated within five days (the time it takes for the chapter to come out in Japan) it would still be fine. But it's up to you whether you want keep it manual or put it back, I won't get into a war over it. 00:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, results from this chapter are that even after 12 hours it doesn't update, but hard refreshing the page (?action=purge or an edit of any kind) does cause it to update. I guess if it'll require manual intervention of some kind in either situation then there isn't enough benefit to justify keeping the function on the page, so you can delete it if you want. Thanks for letting me try it out. 22:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =_= Just as I was PMing you about the pic you had to leave XD http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/180px-Getsu_Fuuma_Den_final_boss-1.png Here you go ^^ LOL Little Ms. Firecracker:D But aren't you busy with your homework since the schools already started?!:P 19:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Zori Question Strange question that I know you know. What is the page where it lists users by articles edits? 01:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) PING!! Yo Monet, MDM here. Need your help if you could, its about the PING thing in chat. I activated it while ago but now it does not work for me. So far you are the only one other then MJ that uses it this wiki so I wonder if you know any other way to activate it or let me know the way you activated it. Thanks in advance. btw, congratz on your marriage with Sara T^T thanks for not inviting me .. and you call me the ungrateful one ( T_T) -- 03:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Another avatar Well, guess what? I was bored and made you another avatar, and it's a close up of Monet. 18:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm kinda back, yeah. Just commenting, I don't have the time to chat. I seperated it since he had alot of pics up and thought it'd look neater if I gave him a games section Genocyber (talk) 01:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove my trivia fact on buggy's page? Check episode 47. I thought it should have been posted there. CatScratch101 (talk) 01:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC)CatScratch101 gtfb, Jade Filthiest whore, come back >_> Says the one having an orgy with Ramen >_> A yossu and an arigato Now you know what "arigato" is. And what im saying it for ^^. sazakuzi battles hi ! i read sazakuzi, there is major battles and whitebeard commanders vs akainu line, i think it needs to be add (minus ace-jozu-thatch-namor-blamenco-speed jiru) Marco 1907 (talk) 22:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) White Sig Hey Jade, did you purposefully edit your signature so that it's all white? If so, that's really bad. I keep thinking their unsigned comments or just part of what the person after you said. There oughtta be a law against this... 02:21, September 27, 2012 (UTC) So SomeDude is the first one. That lasted longer than I thought. ^_^ 02:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I know, I was there. But Gal would complain about anything, so I didn't count that. 05:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, "there oughtta be a law against that shit!" 05:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What shit? The Humaniod Typhoon 07:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "file don't follow new rule"? how is the new image I uploaded different from the other dvd cover images uploaded. I have also uploaded other dvd cover images previously, from the same source. Please send me a link to these 'new rules', and if your referring to the link on the main page about the Image Guidelines, I had already read it, and the image I have uploaded does not violate any of those rulesDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Poll The Poll for the Fansubs are open. Please vote.--'NinjaSheik' 20:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC)